


Collections of One-shots

by Glitchwitch_cos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/F, F/M, I wrote this instead of doing school be glad, Idk man this is just a collection of crap, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuff, Witches, YEEEEEET, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchwitch_cos/pseuds/Glitchwitch_cos
Summary: Short little blurbs for writing practice. Varying fandoms. Request in comments.





	1. “All hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts.”

Prompt: 

“All hail Alice, the Queen of Hearts.”

 

     You’re afraid. The Queen doesn’t like those who question her right to the throne. You made that mistake once, and now you’re running for your life. Her card soldiers march in formation, mangled corpses in white armor, painted in their own blood. 

     Her right-hand man, the so-called White Rabbit-a rabbit who’d been skinned, left with nothing but bleached bones-Ran out in front of the Queen’s Army, trumpeting instructions in his rattling voice. 

     Your family, the rebels; The Mad Hatter, a poor man who’d been dismembered and revived by the Queen. He created everything the Rebellion used to fight the Queen’s men. The Cheshire Cat, betrayed and ruined by the one he trusted. The White Queen, Ivory. A woman whose sister had been murdered in cold blood by the one who was supposed to save Wonderland.

     Your forces lined up on the chessboard battlefield. Each one prepared to die to protect their home from this child.

     And across the field, you hear the Rabbit screech, “All hail Alice! The Queen of Hearts!”

     In the moment before the roar of battle filled the air, you knew this would end in corpses strewn across the grass, blood running in rivers. 

     Your people gave an answering cry. Not unified, every citizen screaming for those they have lost. But when the swords began clashing, the heads beginning to roll, they were  together, rushing like the tide at Alice’s corpse soldiers. 

     “Long live the queen.” you mutter, drawing your own sword. 

     The battle rages on.


	2. “You stink of blood and necromancy.”

     Catarin slipped into her apartment at exactly 3:33 am. The bandage around her hand and the supplies in her bag still stained with blood. She may have made the worst decision in her life but at least-Nevermind.

     The light turned on, and her brother, Julian sat slumped in his favourite armchair, near the fireplace. In his hand was a cell phone, and in his face was pure rage.

     He stood, long and lanky limbs unfolding like a jacob’s ladder. He stalked over to her, anger and disappointment etched into every tired line of his body and face. 

     “You  _ stink _ , of blood and necromancy.”

     Catarin winced. “Look, I can explain-”

     Julian cut her off, the fire in his blind, mismatched eyes building steadily as he managed to fix them on her. 

     “I don’t give a damn if you can explain. You don’t understand what you’re  _ doing _ ! You stole that spell from  _ my grimoire _ , and you don’t even  _ tell me  _ that you’re going to  _ raise the dead _ ! You don’t know the actual dangers of necromancy! The spirits could have dragged you into the underworld for  _ good _ ! And then I’d be  _ alone _ ! It’s my job to protect you, Cat. That’s my  _ one job. _ And when you do this, I can’t help you! You could’ve-” His voice breaks and Cat realises he’s choking back a sob.

     She rushes to Julian, pulling him towards her. With all that she’s gone through, she never thought about how it would affect her older brother. 

     He always tried to protect her, but she never managed to return the favor. 

     “I’m sorry” She whispers, and he just cries, holding her like she’d disappear at any moment.

     Looking back, Cat supposed she could.


End file.
